fanowska_my_little_ponyfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Music Glow
Music Glow'' - (ang. Muzyczna Łuna) jednorożec mieszkający w Slender Forest (na południu Equestrii) wraz ze swoim przyjacielem. 'Pomysły na: ''' Music Glow: No sam pomysł przyszedł tak z nikąd (jak zapewne u większości XD). Raz przeglądam internet i przypadkowo znajduje tą strone na ,której teraz jesteś i czytasz ten artykuł. Przeglądam sobie kucyki ,wymyślone odcinki itd. I myśle sobie że też zrobie sobie kucyka ,a jakoż nie miałam za bardzo pomysłu wbiłam na YT i słucham dubstepów i nagle BOOOOM mam pomysł. A jakoż iż słuchałam VinlyScratchDjPony (polecam zobaczyć) powstał kucyk uwielbiający dubstepy o densingu grzywy podobnym do DJ Pon-3 i ,który jest DJ'em. I w taki dziwny sposób powstała Music Glow. Towarzysz Slenderpony: Po wymyśleniu wyglądu i imienia zagrałam w ,,Derp till Dawn" (kucykowa wersja Slenderman'a). Na pierwszej kartce pisało I am not alone co znaczy nie jestem sam. No i to mnie zafascynowało więc postanowiłam że najbliższym przyjacielem MG będzie Pan S. A tym bardziej lubie Slenderpony. 'Wygląd' Glow jest jednorożcem o czarnej sierści. Jak każdy jednorożec ma róg chociaż jej jest o 2cm większy tatuś to stwierdził XD. Grzywa orginalnie jest ułożona jak u Derpy ale często zawsze czesze się jak Vinly. Ogona nie czesze jest jaki jest. Kolor grzywy i ogona są ciemnego granatu i fioletu.Oczy mają kolor atomowej zieleni tak samo jak jej magia. Jej znaczek przedstawia złotą ósemkę w srebrnej łunie. Często nosi atomowo zielone słuchawki. 'Zdobycie znaczka' Gdy Glow miała osiem lat Vinyl Scratch (która miałą już znaczek) pokazywała jej swoje umiejętności w grze na konsoli po kilku piosenkach zaproponowała Glow ,aby spróbowała. Glow po założeniu słuchawek poczuła ,że jej kopytka same rwą się do gry. Po 2 minutach gry odłożyła słuchawki i podeszła do Vinly i spytała ją jak jej poszło Vinly na to - nieźle tylko brakuje nazwy. -Emmm... to może Gold eight at night(wiem głupia nazwaXD) - powiedziała Glow a na jej boku pojawił się znaczek przedstawiający złotą ósemkę w srebrnej poświacie. -Świetnie tylko he he spójż na swój boczek- powiedziała Vinly do Glow ze śmiechem. Gdy Glow zobaczyła ,że ma znaczek od razu podziękowała Vinly i zaprosiła ja na najlepsze lody w cały Ponyville. 'thumb|Znaczek Glow' 'Życiorys' Przed zamieszkaniem w Slender Forest: Glow urodziła się w Ponyville i mieszkała tam razem ze swoją mamą Silver Glow (pianistka jednorożec) i tatą Dark Pill (lekarz też jednorożec). W wieku 6 lat Glow zaczeła interesować magia dlatego Dark Pill zaczoł ją szkolić w różnych dziedzinach magii od czarnej magii (która doprowadziła do wybuchu w kuchni) aż po magię czasu (która zamienia Silver w staruszkę) lecz nie uczył jej leczenia magią w ,której był on mistrzem. Silver Glow także uczyła Music ale mniej skomplikowanych czarów takich jak lewitacja czy teleportacja. Po kilku miesiącach nauki przyszedłi do Glow list z propozycją od Celestii ,że mogła by pobierać nauki w jej szkole lecz Glow odmawia i dalej brała nauki u swoich rodziców. Listy z propozycją przychodzą co tydzień i za każdym razem Glow odmawia. Kiedy Glow ma osiem lat wyjeżdża z Ponyville do Fillydelphi ze swoimi rodzicami. Music było trudno rozstać się z Vinly dlatego ,gdy się żegnały Music zrobiła pokaz fajerwerków ,które przybrały kształt ich znaczków na znak ich przyjaźni. Music rośnie w siłe Celestia także o tym wie więc po dwóch latach przylatuje z dwoma strażnikami ,którzy są pegazami, do domu Music i osobiście składa Glow i jej rodzicą nauke w jej szkole. Ponowne odmówienie wprawia Celestie w szał podczas ,którego morduje rodziców Music Glow ,a ta przerażona ucieka z domu. Celestia rozkazuje swoim strażnikom ją ścigać.Glow kieruje się na południe. Na szczęście Glow zna magie teleportacji dzięki czemu może szybko uciec. Po kilku godzinach trafia do mrocznego lasu kiedy po nim wędróje spostrzega wzórze z ,którego mogła by ocenić gdzie się znajduje i czy strażnicy nadal ją gonią. Gdy dociera na wzgórze widzi dookoła siebie tylko las i strażników Celestii ,którzy lecą wprost na nią. Glow próbuje użyć magi obrony ale jest zbyt wyczerpana ,kiedy myślała ,że to koniec pojawił się przed nią znajomy wysoki kuc w garniturze ,który obronił ją przed pegazami. Kiedy kuc odwrócił się ku niej i kiwnoł głową w jej stronę. Teraźniejszość: Jak narazie nie ma co dużo gadać Glow mieszka w lesie wraz z kucem bez twarzy ,testuje nowe technologie i gry. Ale pewnie coś się zmieni czyli np. nowi kompani nowe przygody i może jakieś odcinki. 'Historia poznania Slenderpony' ' '''Pewnego dnia Silver i Music spacerowały po lesie gdy nagle spostrzegły przed sobą wysokiego ,białego kuca w garniturze. Nie miał on twarzy ,a co najdziwniejsze z jego grzbieta wystawały wielkie czarne macki ,był on na wpół żywy. Silver teleportowała się po Dark Pill'a ,ale przed tym powiedziała Music żeby nie robiła nic głupiego. Music nie rozumiejąc o co chodziło Silver podeszła do kuca i uważnie mu się przyglądała ,a on jej. Po chwili Music wzieła głeboki wdech i rogiem wycelowała w najgorszą z ran ,a z jej rogu popłynoł zielony płomyk ,który uleczył kuca. Po kilku sekundach kuc wstał podszedł do Music schylił się do niej i powiedział - Jeśli będziesz potrzebować pomocy jedź na południe Equestrii tam mnie znajdziesz - Zszokowana Glow mrugneła ,a gdy otworzyła oczy zobaczyła że kuc już nie stoi przed nią tylko za drzewem i macha do niej jedną z macek. Glow uśmiechneła się i pomachała kucowi kopytkiem. W tym samym momencie pojawili się za nią jej rodzice i pytali się gdzie jest ten ranny kuc. Music Glow powiedziała - zosał jako pierwszy uleczony przeze mnie - i ukradkiem spojrzała na drzewo za ,którym wcześniej stał Slenderpony. 'Zwierzak' Aktualnie nie ma ,ale kiedy mieszkała w Ponyville jej tata miał smoczka ,który nazywał się Dan. To właśnie on odbierał listy Celestii i wysyłał je do niej. Kiedy przyjechali do Fillydelphi Dark Pill wypuszcza na wolnośc Dan'a ,który osiongnoł smoczą pełnoletność. 'Treningi Slender'a' Glow wie ,że Slender ma niesprawiedliwego ojca więc pomaga swojemu przyjacielowi stać się najlepszym Slenderpony w całej Equestrii i poza nią dlatego organizuje mu treningi. najczęściej polegają one na: *Przestraszeniu Glow *Zrobienu tak żeby przed oczami mrowiło (ci co grali rozumują) *Rozmieszczaniu kartek w mało przewidywalnych miejscach *Na połączeniu tego wszystkiego w jedno *I tepaniu się (ja nie wiem jak ale się tepa) Często treningi kończy się na przestraszonej Glow w salonie pijącej ziólka i na Slenderpony w kuchni pijącego kawe. Czyli jednym słowem treningi mają pozytywne skutki ,ale są też tragiczne skutki tego no czyli ta Glow. Zdarza się nieraz że Glow wygra całą ture ,ale to rzadko jednak jej komentarz do tego jes bezcenny - Może i pije teraz ziółka ale bynajmniej był fun- 'Przyjaciele: *Slenderpony *Vinly Scratch *Księżniczka Luna (troche szokujące ,ale prawda) '''Znajomi: *Octavia *Rising Star *Derpy *Doctor Hooves 'Charakter' Kiedy Glow zachowuje się normalnie właśnie czy jej zachowanie można uznać za normalne ale mniejsza z tym jej oczy mają kolor neonowej zieleni (lub jak woli ATOMOWEJ ZIELENI). Główne cechy jej charakteru:thumb|Smutna MG *Miła - w większości dla kucyków ,które zna i lubi *Zabawna - a mówiąc to mam na myśli TYLKO WARIACI SĄ COŚ WARCI *Wrażliwa - zwłąszcza ukazało się to podczas śmierci jej rodziców *Współczująca - kiedy pomagała Panu S. *Ciekawska - zwłaczsza w kuchni wtedy pada pytanie ,,Co robisz ? *Cierpliwa - chociaż kończy się ona w kolejce do kasy *Pracowita - ale to już jak się jej chce *Denerwująca - zwłaszcza przed świętami XD *Odważna - a to już tylko w wyjaśnionych przypadkach *Smutna - to bardzo często 'Alter ego' Kiedy jej alter ego przejmuje nad nią kontrole jej oczy zmieniają kolor na krwiście czerwony odcień. Kiedy jej oczy zmieniają barwe: *Jak się wkurzy *Kiedy ma bardziej niż szalony pomysł Główne cech alter ega(wtedy jej oczy też zmieniają barwe): *Chamskie żarty - ale to rzadko *Wredne zachowanie - do wszyskich bez wyjątku dość często się to zdarza *Destrukcyjne zachowanie - pozostawia za sobą smutek i zniszczenie *Mściwa - postanowiła zemścić się na Molestii uch przepraszam na Celestii 'Kiedy jej oczy są atomowe i czerwone ' Nieraz zdarza się że jedno oko Glow jest atomowe a drugie czerwone. Najczęsciej zdarza się to w takich przypadkach: *Kiedy jest bardzo skupiona *Jak tworzy dubstepy *W momencie kiedy robi koncerty *Kiedy uczy się nowych zaklęć *I jak jest bardzo skupiona ''' Umiejętności' *Gra na konsoli dla DJ'a *Gra keybordzie *Magia m.in. teleportacji ,lewitacji ,leczenia itd. *Szybkie szykanie w internecie 'Ulubione rzeczy' *Granie w Minecraft'a *Poznawanie nowych kucyków *Poznawanie nowych zaklęć *Zabawa zaklęciem grawitacyjnym (można urządzać imprezy na suficie) *Rozśmieszanie innych kucyków *Imprezowanie *Trenowanie Slendera 'Cytaty: -Poczułam się spełniona- kiedy Slender zrobi coś co uszczęśliwia Glow -Już kolejna kartka Slenderku ,poddajesz się ?- podczas treningu Slender'a -Aaaa dobry towar- w momencie kiedy widzi proszek -Biała marichuana w proszku !! O boże!! - jak widzi biały proszek np. mąke Slender wali wtedy Face Palm -Czemu nie umiem latać?- debilne pytanie jednorożca Glow -Dobre piosenki puszczasz głośno żeby inni też je usłyszeli ,rozumiesz ?- w momenci kiedy Slender znajduje dobry bit i puszcza go ZA CICHO -Pahahahaha takie to śmieszne ,że aż nie- zazwyczaj jak przeczyta jakiś kawał '''Ciekawostki: *Jest w jakiś 90% procentach mną czyli autorką tego artykułu. *Jej róg jest większy niżu innych jednorożców. *Nie lubi Celestii jak ja XD. *Lubi parodie piosenek. *Czesze tylko grzywe nie czesze ogona *Jako nieliczny kucyk ma PonyBook'a (kucykowa wersja Facebook'a). *Slender traktuje ją jak rodzine. *Jak na razie jedyna przyjaciułka Slendera. Kategoria:Antagoniści Kategoria:Jednorożce Kategoria:Kucyki Kategoria:Klacze